This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. The growing demand of functional foods has sparked research on identifying bioactive components in food. Current research has demonstrated that many of the functional components found in food confer health benefits beyond basic nutrition. Mushrooms contain ergothioneine (ET), a known potent antioxidant. ET was discovered in 1909 and although it has been widely studied, its bioavailability in humans is still not clear. The goal of this project is to assess the bioavailability of ET from mushrooms and evaluate its bioactive effect on antioxidant capacity and inflammation.